


Il grande giorno

by Its_just_me04



Series: Special A (Kei and Hikari) [2]
Category: SA: Special A (Anime)
Genre: Challenges, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_just_me04/pseuds/Its_just_me04
Summary: ✎ I admit that I was a little disappointed after reading the manga ending ..... I wondered what the marriage between Hikari and Kei would be like.Well.... this is what came out of it.P.S. I'm not english
Relationships: Hanazono Hikari/Takishima Kei
Series: Special A (Kei and Hikari) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187609





	Il grande giorno

Finally the long awaited day has arrived.

Kei Takishima had been thinking this continuously for at least ten minutes.  
He was too happy, his heart was beating so hard in his chest that he seemed to want to do everything to get out.

He was in his car, a black limousine his father had bought on purpose, on his way to the largest church in town. His father had 'well' thought of organizing a mega party and celebrating the wedding in the best and most beautiful church. But he didn't care, he couldn't care less about the business his father wanted to do that day. He didn't care about all the people who were going to be there, most didn't even know her as they were just businessmen. He only cared about Hikari and their love.

He smiled. He remembered the marriage proposal he had made to the girl, and the one she had made to him after winning his first challenge and becoming Miss Number One at least once.

Flashback

Kei was in the greenhouse with Ryuu, who had brought a brightly colored parrot to school and who was now proudly on the boy's right shoulder.

The two were strangely alone: Megumi wasn't there, she had an appointment with Yahiro. The two got together two weeks ago after attending a concert, the girl had confessed her love to him even though she was sure she was not reciprocated.  
And there, in front of everyone, Yahiro had surprised her .... he hadn't said a trivial 'me too', no, he had kissed her trying to communicate all the love he felt towards her.  
It had been the most romantic thing he had ever done.

His brother Jun, Hikari, Akira and Tadashi - made to come forcefully from his mother were around the school.  
The student council president, the spineless one in Kei's opinion, had the 'fantastic' idea of letting students in the other four-tier classes of Special A give lessons. The others could do whatever they wanted, even not go to school like Megumi had done.

But Kei was gone ... he was ready to go on the attack if Hikari ever came back with even a hair out of place.

Ryuu .... well .... same thing for him. He had always been a quiet and peaceful boy but now with Finn it was impossible: the boys in her class, but also in others, were following her and he could not allow it.

"I have to get Hikari to win a challenge ASAP," Kei said suddenly, not looking up from the computer screen.

Ryuu looked at him dazed "and why?" he rightly asked as he stroked the parrot.

"You know ..." he was undecided whether to tell him or not. He wasn't someone who talked about feelings, it was difficult for him. Then he thought that he was his friend so he spoke "I asked Hikari to marry me" he was definitely red in the face but he did everything to hide it.

"IS?"

She sighed and said "she said she would make me the marriage proposal but only after defeating me"

"But it's impossible! You know you always win. She knows it too" 

"That's the point"

"Dude I don't know how to help you" but he immediately got an idea "and if you challenge each other in the kitchen? It could be a great idea, what do you think?"

Kei finally looked up from the computer to glare at his friend "come on! Everyone knows that his dishes are ... how to say ... special"

He had to admit it .... Hikari didn't know how to cook at all!  
Sure, he had eaten the food he had prepared for him and was really happy to do it. But if he had to be really honest with himself ...

Ryuu looked at him with an air of know-it-all "Exactly. The challenge will consist in preparing dishes as to say ... to Hikari. Come on he will win for sure"

"It doesn't seem like a great idea, I don't want to hurt her"

"What if I propose to him ..." he whispered his idea into Kei's ear.

"This is better," he said in agreement.

~ The next day ~

Finally the four SA boys had finished the week in the other classes and were all present in the greenhouse.

"Hikari I propose you a challenge" Kei said glancing at the girl, who looked at him with eyes full of adrenaline 

"Tell me everything Takishima!" he exclaimed rising to his feet, his hand closed in a fist.

"Out here, among the grass, Ryuu has hidden a very precious object" he began to explain while Ryuu gave him a knowing look, he was the only one who knew what would happen "the first one who finds it wins"

"Well Takishima, let's go!" he said starting to walk out of the big greenhouse.

Kei chuckled and followed her, immediately joined by Ryuu.

"Do you remember where it is hidden, right?"

"Obviously"

Once outside Hikari he immediately went to work to find what his school friend had hidden "wait but at least you can tell what this object is?"

"A jewel," Ryuu replied, "I can't say more," he said with a shrug.

Hikari seemed satisfied with the answer and kept searching everywhere, while Kei kept away from the place where the jewel was hidden so that the girl could find it.

Twenty minutes passed and still nothing .... Hikari couldn't find the jewel.

Luckily he was approaching the point, Kei had noticed and slowly approached her. Just in time! Hikari had found him.

He had found the ring.

She looked at him admiringly: he was really very beautiful. It was silver, very thin and refined looking, with four white glitter lined up.

"I can not believe it…!" she was stunned "I won!" she turned the ring around in her fingers and didn't even realize that Kei was kneeling in front of her, until he pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Hikari Hanazono" he began to say, a little uncomfortable as the others were watching the whole scene and other students had joined together thus forming a rather large crowd "you would do me the honor of being the happiest man in the world getting married? "

Her eyes sparkled, she was excited. He was about to say yes when he remembered the promise: she should have made the proposal, she had finally won against Kei!

"Well no!" there were many gasps from the crowd, all disappointed except the Student Council President "I have to make you the proposal. Remember? I would have made it to you after winning a challenge against you"

Hikari knelt at the height of her future husband, the ring in his right hand. With a voice that trembled a little she said those words that Kei had wanted to hear for a long time "K-Kei Takishima would you do me the honor of making me the happiest woman in the world by marrying me?"

"Yes Hikari. Yes I do" he kissed her lovingly as the crowd heard a distinct 'awww'

And the day went by like this: everyone complimenting, the Student Council President despairing in a corner and Akira threatening Kei with death if he ever did something bad to his Kilari.

End of flashback

And now he found himself in the limo in his elegant and expensive black suit.  
Soon Hikari would be his wife! He still found it hard to believe. 

"Signorino Kei we have arrived" the driver pointed out, pointing to the immense church to their right

"Oh yes, thank you," he said and then got out of the limo after the driver had opened the door for him.

Entering the church, he walked down the aisle decorated for the event.  
The silkworms were adorned with lilies, Hikari's favorite flowers, and a lot of people were already seated. All invited by his father.

He stood at the altar with his back to the guests and suddenly heard the wedding march: Hikari had arrived.

He turned and… .. wow she was beautiful. She was accompanied by her father who was crying with emotion.  
Her dress was gorgeous -not as much as she obviously, in the boy's words- and it fits her perfectly: it was very wide, the bodice was covered with glitter and the veil was really long.

When she got to the altar she looked at it better. Simply magnificent.

Her father let go of her arm, wiped her tears with a strictly white handkerchief and then turned to Kei "take care of my baby"

"Always," he replied simply and then took his future wife's hand in his own.

He had to admit that during the promises he was not very careful but ... his words' hey it's not my fault, next to me there was Hikari who distracted me with his beauty

"I declare you husband and wife. The bridegroom can kiss the bride" said the priest .... the most beautiful phrases the couple have ever heard.

Kei approached Hikari and kissed her "I love you .... Mrs. Takishima"

"I love you too," his wife said, kissing him in turn.

Leaving the church they immediately went to the restaurant. Needless to say, during the journey they did nothing but kiss and smile like fools.

The restaurant was chosen by his father and obviously it was luxurious, he certainly could not make a fool of the other businessmen!

It was a five-star restaurant, with at least four floors and a terrace. And since, fortunately, it was a beautiful sunny day, the reception could be held outdoors.  
Needless to say, Hikari was amazed by the great view that could be seen from the terrace.

They left immediately for the honeymoon. Kei and Hikari had chosen Paris, the city of love.

It was the best day of their life.


End file.
